


Desire and Love of a Dark Lord

by StarrySky_Fantasy19



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adorable Harry, Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Anal Sex, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Body Dysphoria, Body Worship, Bonding, Bottom Harry, Breeding, Bullying, Come Eating, Come Inflation, Come Swallowing, Consensual Sex, Consensual Underage Sex, Creampie, Death Eaters, Depression, Don't Like Don't Read, Draco Malfoy is a Good Friend, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Feminine Harry, Forced Marriage, Good Death Eaters, Good Draco Malfoy, Good Harry Potter, Good Malfoy Family (Harry Potter), Good Severus Snape, Harry will be going through some things before it gets better, Heartache, Heartbreak, Horcruxes, Hurt Harry, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Impregnation, It Gets Worse Before It Gets Better, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Luna Lovegood is a Good Friend, M/M, Marriage of Convenience, Nipple Play, Older Man/Younger Man, Other, Past Abuse, Past Child Abuse, Possessive Tom Riddle, Pretty Harry, Protective Draco Malfoy, Protective Nagini (Harry Potter), Protective Severus Snape, Protective Tom Riddle, Protective Voldemort (Harry Potter), Sad Harry, Sane Tom Riddle, Sane Voldemort (Harry Potter), Seer Luna Lovegood, Self-Acceptance, Severus Snape Has a Heart, Small Harry, Soul Bond, Tom is an idiot but he will get better, Tom will redeem himself, Tom will slowly start developing some feelings and emotions over Harry, Top Tom Riddle, Touch-Starved, Trans Harry, Trans Harry Potter, Underage - Freeform, Underage Sex, Vaginal Sex, protective Luna
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-20 10:00:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30003147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarrySky_Fantasy19/pseuds/StarrySky_Fantasy19
Summary: Lady Magic ordered and willed for the war to stop. Because precious lives were being spilled left and right. And so, she bestowed her Will and Heir to both Dark and Light Side, and made her Heir become the Soulmate to the Dark Lord. In doing so, she hopes that the ever so Dark Lord, Tom Riddle will overcome his issues and one day, hopes that his soul will finally become full and complete by bonding with her Heir--his Soulmate.But with how the Dark Lord is, he wants to be above his Soulmate and free from the prison of being a Soulmate and having a Soulmate. And in doing so, will eventually hurt his Soulmate. The long and difficult road will be bumpy, hurtful and complicated for one Harry Potter.[Please, read tags before proceeding to read. Thank you!]
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle | Voldemort, Harry Potter/Voldemort
Comments: 18
Kudos: 124





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This Tomarry fic has been sitting in my folder for a few weeks, and has been sitting in the back of my mind. So, I've made the plunge to post the fic. Please, check my AO3 profile for any updates on my fics.

The 2nd Wizarding War came to an end. The war that the current Dark Lord brought with him stopped. Both Dark Side and Light Side came into an agreement, as there were many neutrals in between them. Many magical families didn’t want to be pulled into the war. Some sought to flee from the war, others were sometimes killed for not choosing which side to stay on. There was blood on both sides, of course. The war had gotten so out of control and so bad, that the grounds would shake violently from the war. Blood would be spilled on every wall, every ground, every home—just everywhere. Many who didn’t believe in any Gods or Deities cried and screamed for someone to stop the war. To save their family and friends—their loved ones. Soulmates were dying right and left because of both sides.

And then…

A bright light flashed above sky. Tendrils of golden magic speared down from the sky and onto the grounds. Piercing deep into the Earth itself, as all magical and non-magical family, half-bloods and pure bloods all felt it. The anger, the sadness, the loss filled their very soul. Until it was filled with warmth, love and happiness. Both Dark and Light side stopped their fight, as they felt their magical core seem to deplete of energy from the golden tendrils that came from the sky. It was then, in the deep bloodshed field, stood, a young girl. Her blonde hair whipped against the wind, her eyes white, her mouth parting open.

Then, she spoke.

Though, it was not her voice. It was many legions of voices of many that had become one. That voice resonated in everyone’s mind—even breaking through the most powerful wizards and those with powerful Legilimency and Occlumency.

_“From this day forward and on, there shall be no war. The life of all magical and non-magical beings dying for your cause has become so severe, that it threatens the magical world. My world, my garden, that I have created for you. All your children, whom are also my children, dying for your incompetence, your cause for not protecting the precious life that I have given to you. This war shall now stop, under my direct order, law and will. I have given you an Heir. An Heir that shall be bestowed upon you. My Heir is my child, my law, my will, my magic all in One. My Heir will forever henceforth, become the Soulmate to the Dark Lord, Tom Riddle, Lord Slytherin, also Lord Gaunt, Heir of Slytherin, also known alias as Voldemort. My Heir is the Pillar for both the Light and Dark. Your Pillar that protects the Magical World. Failure to protect my Heir and all my children, will result in all magic to obliterated and the Magical world will fall into ruins. You have been warned.”_

It was as if whatever possessed the girl seeped out of her, making her fall to the blood covered grounds, as a magical parchment floated down from the sky and landed on the girl.

“Luna!”

“Miss Lovegood!”

Luna moaned out in pain—still feeling the numbness burrowed deep within her soul. When she was possessed by Lady Magic, she felt and saw everything. The bleak and dead future if both Dark and Light Side did not compromise and protect all life. Her beautiful Harry would be torn apart physical by both sides. She couldn’t let that happen to her Harry. Her Light. But then, she also saw another future. A future that had both Harry and the Dark Lord together. It was a beautiful, bright and happy future. A future where, her Harry would smile. Where the Dark Lord’s soul would become complete and happy—all his sadness and anger will disappear.

And then another image appeared in her mind.

Luna sucked in a shocked breath.

Her Light…

Her Harry round with a child. Smiling as he caressed his swollen stomach, with the Dark Lord leaning forward, pressing a loving kiss on the side of her Harry’s neck, as the older man covered Harry’s hands with his own—feeling their child move within Harry. Tears streamed down Luna’s face as she replayed the beautiful future she saw. She wanted that for Harry. For everyone. She will do whatever it will take to make sure that Harry will survive this. Luna grabbed the magical parchment paper, making her decision. She would stay by Harry’s side, if he so wished so. No matter what the Dark Lord says. Harry is hers to protect, just as the Dark Lord will protect Harry. Not just because, Harry is his Horcrux, but also Lady Magic’s Heir and his Soulmate that would be his and his alone to love and protect.

Luna got up on unsteady feet, smacking away the hands that tried to help her. She needed to get to Harry, and she knows exactly, where he is.

.

.

.

When the incident happened, Voldemort’s mind felt so clear and free from anger for the first time in a long time. The voice that spoke to everyone was clear as day. He ordered his Death Eaters to stop the fight. And then, when that voice—he assumed it was Lady Magic, or whatever Deity or God it was, warned that all life would perish, as well as the Magical world will fall into ruins. Then, the Dark Lord sucked in a soft quiet shocked gasp as he heard that there was an Heir to the voice, the Heir of Lady Magic, that was also to be his Soulmate. He’s never believed in Soulmates, but many of his followers have Soulmates. He lived for a long time, not having a Soulmate meant for him.

And now…

He has a Soulmate that was his, and his current Soulmate is Lady Magic’s Heir of all thing! The Fates must deem it cruel to give him a Soulmate that was basically, his lifeline, chains and jail. Voldemort did not like it one bit. In fact, he’s going to do everything in his power to not let his Soulmate become his prison.

Eyes like the color blood narrowed in anger.

Yes, he will not let his Soulmate become his prison.

.

.

.

His Soulmate was…

A little thing.

A _tiny_ little thing.

So short and…

_Small._

His Soulmate had raven-black hair that was curly in a silky-smooth way. Those bright green eyes of his Soulmate were brighter than the color of the killing curse. His supposed Soulmate barely reached up to his shoulder. His prison was staring back at him, with such fearful look. Yes, his Soulmate needed to know who is above him. Who will control his mind and body. The boy barely reached the Wizarding age. Merely at the age fourteen. Yes, he will do just that. He’ll ignore the boy if he has to. He went for so long without a family. He can go on for more without a Soulmate.

Biting his lips, the Dark Lord smoothed down his wedding robes. He didn’t want to be forced into this soulmate marriage, but if he didn’t do it, he knows what Lady Magic will do to the entire magical world and all its creatures and non-creatures alike. Red ruby eyes looked up at his small Soulmate, as he pushed through the doors that lead into a room filled with a new people from both Dark and Light Side. Only the ones that knew of who his Soulmate is. There was a blonde haired girl, whom, was staring at him with a knowing look that looked so old…and ancient. And whatever was behind her eyes, he felt as if something that wasn’t the girl that was looking through her eyes at him. Inspecting him. Checking to see if he was worthy of his Soulmate.

No. He was above his Soulmate.

The older man elegantly walked over to where everyone was. The Leader of the Light, Albus was standing off to one side, with a few others. Voldemort narrowed his eyes at the Potion Master. He still couldn’t believe that the Potion Master would be a spy for two Masters. He did not like it that the Potion Master would betray him like this, but then again, the other man must still feel something for the mother of his Soulmate. Not that he cared or anything, he will have to be careful of trusting the Potion Master. Who knows when someone will betray him, again. His Horcruxes were safe and sound at the Slytherin Manor. He would not have someone’s incompetence and idiocy endanger his life.

As the morning progressed, the Soulmate marriage ceremony was short and quick. His Soulmate didn’t have much time to say goodbye to anyone, of course. He didn’t want his Soulmate to be so attached to people, who could potentially use him to take over the Dark Side. Voldemort stood off to the side with his most trusted inner circle, as he watched his Soulmate being engulfed with hugs from a few people from the Light Side. The Potions Master leaned down to whisper something into the boy’s ear, making the boy nod.

  
And then, the blonde haired girl, once again.

He didn’t like her.

Not one bit.

There was just something very off about her.

As if she wasn’t all there, and something else was in her place, staring back at him. There was a warning bell ringing off inside of mind, to be careful around her.

“Lady Magic have declared that her only living will and Heir, Harry will be the Dark Lords Soulmate to act as a truce between all sides and those in-between.” The blonde girl said in a voice that seemed to be dripping with magic. Her eyes were glazed over, as the look behind those eyes were once again, on him again. As if to warn him if he didn’t do what Lady Magic wanted. “Failure to follow the order and will of Lady Magic will result the end for all of us. The magical parchment paper of her words that has been inscribed will be safe with me. I will be in charge of helping her only living will and Heir, Harry.” She added.

The girl took the boy’s hand and brought him over to stand in front of the Dark Lord. Voldemort looked down at his scared Soulmate. The boy’s eyes were wide, as he was also staring up at him. Narrowing his eyes once more, Voldemort turned around, walking away.

“Come on, Harry. It’s time to leave.” The girl told the boy.

Suddenly, Voldemort stopped. Whipped around and glared down at the blonde girl. “I suggest you do not come with us. You will just get in the way.”

The girl stared up at him, unafraid. Slowly, the tone of her voice changed, her eyes having a slight glow to them as magic cackled in the air. “And, I suggest you will let me come with you. You do know what happens when her word and will is ignored, Dark Lord.”

“My Lord, I suggest we just kill the little blonde birdie.” Bellatrix cackled from behind him.

His Soulmate was suddenly crushed against the blonde haired girl, as she pulled him against her body. The girl’s voice changed into that voice that they’ve heard the other day.

_“Bellatrix LeStrange, from this day forward, you shall not lay a hand on my Heir and my Seer except for the intention to help and heal, so mote it.”_ The many Legion of voices coming from the blonde haired girl, said, as the magic around them cackled.

Bellatrix screamed in pain, as she dropped to the floor, crying out from pain, as her magic was being constructed. As if there were many tentacles wrapping around her, squeezing her until she couldn’t breathe and could only whimper in pain and anger, as her manic eyes glared at the blonde girl and at the boy.

“You little—”

“Bellatrix!” Voldemort hissed, eyes narrowing at the woman.

“Where my Light goes, I will follow, Tom Riddle.” Luna finally said in her normal, high pitch and sweet voice. “Harry will not be alone in this.” She grabbed Harry’s hand, squeezing his hand tightly, as the boy stared at her in awe. Then, she turned her attention to Voldemort, telling him, “Again, where Harry goes, I will follow. No matter where you hide him, I will always find him. I am Harry’s shield and Seer as well as Lady Magic’s Seer.”

Swallowing thickly, Voldemort hissed out, “Of course, Miss—”

The blonde girl’s mood changed into a happy one, as she smiled at him. “Luna Athena Lovegood. Pleasure, to meet you. I do hope you will become one.”

“—Lovegood.” Voldemort slowly said, in a greeting.

He glanced at his Soulmate once more. Those Avada Kedavra eyes seem to be glowing brightly as they were staring at him. Voldemort turned around, walking away, as some of his inner circle members helped Bellatrix. The girl and the boy followed closely behind him, until they’ve reached the Apparition point. Voldemort didn’t ask them, as he wrapped his hand around both of their biceps, feeling the pull on his navel as they Apparated away.

He’ll do anything to not have his life in his Soulmate’s hand, nor have his Soulmate become his prison.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom is an idiot. Sad Harry. Also, sad and protective Luna.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tom is an idiot and he will be one for a bit longer. But he will get better in future chapters, once he gets into accepting Harry as his Soulmate and accepting his feels and emotions. Harry will just have to suffer through some things first, before it gets better. He has Luna by his side and soon, Draco will be by his side. Though, Narcissa may end up killing Tom first when she finds out how he's been treating Harry in later chapters. Ha!

He must have the worst luck ever. To be Lady Magic’s only living Heir. As well as being the Soulmate to Voldemort. In his entire life, he’s never had the choice to make his own decision, ever. Being thrown to the Dursley’s. Being beaten black and blue for something that his Aunt and Uncle deemed that it was his fault. Being forced to play by the rules for the Light Side. The Headmaster never really cared to check up on him during the summer, when he was shipped back off to the Dursley’s. He tried telling the Head Deputy Mistress, but she just told him he was being a child and he needed to grow up. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley wouldn’t understand at all. Basically, every adult in his entire life only wanted him to be what they want him to be.

And he’s never had one adult he’s trusted.

And now, they didn’t care if he was thrown under the bus into a forced marriage with Voldemort. His eyes burned as he tried not to cry from all the hurt and frustration that he was dealing with. He was now married to a man, who didn’t seem to not even care about him. The older man may never even love him—despite them being Soulmate to one another. But then, he sort of understood why Voldemort would act all cold and emotionless. He probably didn’t want this either. Yet for some reason, his heart hurt just from thinking about that.

When they returned to Voldemort’s manor—the Slytherin Manor, Voldemort deposited him and Luna into a room. Stating that is Harry’s room, and Luna’s room is just across from his. Then, the man disappeared to Merlin knows where. Luna took his hand, bringing him over to the bed. Harry sat on the edge of the bed, eyes glazed over as he stared at the floor. He wanted to cry. He really wanted to cry, but he just couldn’t bring himself to cry at all. His eyes burned so bad, yet no tears wouldn’t come out at all.

Luna stood off to the side. Her eyes on her precious Harry. She was so sad for him. She hopes that the future will be brighter for both Harry and the Dark Lord. That is, if the Dark Lord changes his ways, and his behavior. He wasn’t whole, of course. But if the Dark Lord didn’t take that step to accept Harry to be his Soulmate, then the magical world will be doomed. She didn’t want that. She wanted Harry to be happy. The other boy has never had an ounce of happiness in his life. She can see that clear as day. All the sadness clung onto him—suffocating him. In the back of her mind behind her eyes, she felt like she couldn’t See that black vision. It was…

Just there.

The dark vision.

It was murky and dark.

There was no light.

That really bothered her. And it made her concern even more. She knows it’s about Harry. And it wasn’t a good sign. But that means it hasn’t happened yet, or it won’t happen yet. There’s many futures that hasn’t come to pass yet. And it’s always changing. But this blackness. This darkness. This void of nothingness? It scared her so much. She prayed to Lady Magic—asking what that vision of the black void was. But Lady Magic didn’t respond. But she felt as if Lady Magic would know what it is. She was really worried about Harry.

Luna sat down next to Harry, reaching over to take the boy’s hand into her lap. “Harry, I may See things sometimes. And I know the future hasn’t come yet. But if we change our destinies—change the Fate. Then, we will have a better future. You will have a better and happier future. All the things that you’ve went through? The beatings, the bruises, the black and blue marks that is littered all over your body? You won’t have to go through that anymore. Not if we have the power to change our future. We must take that step.”

Harry sniffled softly. His nose starting to turn pink. “I know. I don’t even know what I’m supposed to be doing.”

Patting his hand, Luna said, “You have so much love in you, Harry. More so, than anyone in the entire world. The Dark Lord will see how much you will love him. I can see that. You just need to try your best through this. I will be with you the entire time. I will never abandon you.” She pulled Harry into her arms, hugging him tightly, as she sighed with sadness.

The Dark Lord will see all the love from Harry. So much love that it will complete his soul.

“It’ll be alright, Harry…” Luna whispered, patting those small hands of his.

.

.

.

Tom jerked open the door to his office, stomped inside of it, and then, he slammed the door closed. He stalked over to his desk, waving a hand over his face, as he dispelled his glamour. The older man sat in his chair, leaning back as he let out a heavy sigh. He sat back, getting comfortable.

_“Tom!”_ He heard a hiss from the fireplace.

He glanced over to Nagini, watching her as she slithered away from the roaring fire of the fireplace and towards him. She slid up his legs and then curled the upper half of her body around his shoulders. She bumped her head against his cheek.

_“There’s a scent on you. It smells familiar.”_ She commented.

_“I smell of many things today, Nagini. I have a Soulmate—”_ Tom jerked in shock when Nagini hissed in excitement.

_“A Soulmate! My Tom has a Mate! Where is your mate?!”_ Nagini hissed at him, as she coiled tighter around Tom.

_“Nagini, I do not want my Soulmate. He is Harry Potter!”_ Tom hissed angrily. _“The Fates must be joking! To force me into this marriage and into this Soulmate bond to the Child Who Lived. My enemy!”_

_“But Tom, you won’t be lonely anymore! You have someone precious to take care of, now!”_ Nagini said.

_“No, Nagini. I am in another prison. I will no longer have chains on me, anymore.”_ Tom hissed in anger. _“I am tired, Nagini. Leave me.”_

The snake stared at him with solemn eyes that seemed to be on the borderline of sadness. Then, his snake had the audacity to pout at him, before she slithered out of his office. Tom rubbed a hand over his face. He mentally and physically felt exhausted now. Being a Soulmate to the Child Who Lived and having said person be his Soulmate seems to be more of a burden than a blessing. He needed to have a meeting with all of his Death Eaters soon. Just because his Soulmate is that boy, doesn’t mean that one of his Death Eaters can just kill the boy, and in turn, ending his own life. Only the inner circle knew of his actual location and home.

Closing his eyes, Tom mediated—breathing in and out slowly as he fixed his mindscape and all the protective magical walls that he’s built over the years. He didn’t want to feel anything from his Soulmate, nor want the boy knowing his emotions or seeing through his own eyes. Lips curling into a smirk, Tom violently slammed the walls up inside of his mind, shutting off the bond in a very horrific and violent manner.

But what he didn’t know, was that when he did that, Harry, who was on another floor, cried out in pain as he felt something ice cold seep into his soul. The boy fell to the floor, crying in pain at the bond that was already forming was being chipped away. Luna had tears running down her face, knowing exactly what Harry was feeling. And knew, just knew who was the cause of Harry’s pain. Luna covered Harry’s body with her own, singing softly in a soothing tone as Harry’s cries of pains turned into soft sobs.

“It’s okay, Harry. It’s okay.” Luna whispered, knowing it wasn’t okay.

The black void that was staring back at her in the back of her mind, seemed to turn into a kaleidoscope. Some of the blackness chipped away like a broken mirror. More tears streamed down Luna’s face as she watched the void trying to become clearer.

“It hurts…” Harry whimpered, curling more into himself.

“Shhhh…” Luna stroked Harry’s soft hair. “Everything will be alright.” Her voice was so uncertain.

Everything will be alright.

Right?


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lonely Harry. A certain Seer annoys the Dark Lord. And a request for the Lady of Malfoy Manor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tom will get better in future chapter, I promise! We'll make him redeem himself and work hard for it.

The next day, however, saw Harry staring out the window from his new bedroom. It was a nice bedroom, of course. But his heart was aching just a bit. Yesterday was so bad, that Luna ended up staying the entire night with him. He couldn’t stop crying at the pain and feeling of loss. It just…hurt. It hurt so bad, that he felt like he was going to die at any moment. He was so afraid of sleeping, as well. Afraid that whatever was wrong with him, he wouldn’t be awake the next morning alive. But Luna assured him that he will live to the next morning. He was so grateful for her. He felt guilty that she had to leave her life behind to come with him. It wasn’t right at all.

When he had expressed this to her the next morning, Luna gave him a tight hug and told him, “I will never, ever leave you nor abandon you, Harry. You will trust me on this. Trust me, even if you don’t trust anyone else—even the Dark Lord. Trust me. I will find you more people to trust and in turn, they will give their love and trust to you. It is the only way that you and I can get through this together. I will help you to the best of my abilities, Harry. Lady Magic put me on Earth and made me a Witch and a Seer for a reason. This is the reason.”

Green-eyes started to fill up with unshed tears, as Harry returned Luna’s hug, sniffling into her neck as she was stroking his hair, shushing him in comfort. After the morning, they’ve had, Luna returned to her new room, where her trunks had been delivered during the night. Then, Harry went to sit on the nook by the large window, staring out into the beautiful backyard of the manor. He saw a beautiful garden, and he realized that the manor was surrounded with forests. So, Voldemort’s manor was in the middle of somewhere. He probably has many wards up to keep both muggles and magical people away. And knowing, Voldemort, the older man was probably paranoid and probably even set up some kind of intruder alarm.

Letting out a sigh, he glanced over to his trunk. He didn’t even have much. Hedwig’s cage was with him, but he had released his owl to fly this morning when he had woken up. He wasn’t sure if he wanted to unpack. His clothes were…

Well, they weren’t his clothes to be honest. They were large on him. Loose and very big. He didn’t have any proper clothes of course. He wasn’t sure what to expect from Voldemort, either. What his likes and dislikes were. What made him happy or angry. Just…the normal getting to know you kind of thing. But Harry doubt that Voldemort will want to get to know him. Harry rubbed at his eyes.

He was such a burden.

To those around him.

He was a burden and luggage to Voldemort.

The boy covered his face, trying not to cry. Taking a deep breath in and out, he tried to get his hyperventilation under control. He didn’t want to have a panic attack. He needed to be in control of his emotions.

“I’ll be okay. I’m going to be okay. Nothing’s wrong…” Harry mumbled to himself.

.

.

.

Tom was going through paperwork in his office. Tonight, he’s going to have a meeting with all of his Death Eaters at the Malfoy Manor. He didn’t want the other Death Eaters to know where he resided. Though, his manor was under many charms and wards, as well as many spells in Parseltongue, that none could ever find his manor, unless it was his most trusted inner circle. Though, Severus knows where the manor is, he knows the Potion Master’s life will forfeit if he ever so whispers his location to anyone else. As Tom scribbled angrily through the paperwork, he heard a knock at the door.

Glancing up at the door, Tom waved a hand to let the person in.

When he saw who it was, Tom nearly growled.

“Miss Lovegood.”

The girl blinked a couple times at him, tilting her head to the side as she inspected him. And the foreign look behind her eyes were drawing him in, which made him feel uncomfortable and he immediately slammed his mental walls up. The look in the girl’s eyes faded away, making her smile at him.

“Dark Lord. I request permission to take Harry to Diagon Alley to purchase some clothes for him, please.” The girl said in such a cheery tone, that it grated at his nerves. “Also, you look much handsome this way. Harry will like you than having that snake face glamour you always have on.”

“And why would he need clothes?” Tom gritted out, after she said that.

The girl stepped up to his desk. She shifted from side to side, as she replied, “Because he’s your Soulmate, of course. And Harry really do need clothes that will fit him. Well, if you cannot go with him, then may I suggest Lady Malfoy? I bet Draco would not mind coming along, as he is one other person that Harry knows. Even if they may butthead many times. Draco has a good heart—courtesy of Lady Malfoy, of course.” She paused, then pursed her lips. “And I believe I know your taste in clothing wise, of course. I can See that. Lady Malfoy and I will help Harry with his outfits. So…what say you, Dark Lord?”

Tom mentally pinched his nose. He really didn’t want to deal with the boy and the girl. Sighing in defeat, Tom answered, “You will wait, while I will contact Lady Malfoy…”

The Dark Lord watched the girl grin at him and then, she skipped away in a happy manner towards the door. The girl turned back at him, giving him that inspecting look once more.

“Yes?” He drawled out.

The girl clasped her hands in front of her, nodding as if something else was speaking to her. Which really did make him nervous. She is a Seer after all. Lady Magic’s Seer, as well as his Soulmate’s Seer. And then, the girl said in a confident tone, “I will make sure that you will fall head of heels for my Harry. Thank you, my Lord! I shall return to Harry now! Bye!”

Tom watched the door open and close, before his magic cackled along with his annoyance. Immediately, he took in a deep breath, before he walked over to the fireplace to call for Lady Malfoy.

.

.

.

“Umm…Mother?”

  
Came the voice of her precious, son. Narcissa turned her head towards the voice, as she watched her only child walk over to him. He was wringing his hands in front of him, skin turning white as sheet. Something was wrong, she thought.

“Yes, my Dragon?” Narcissa asked.

“He’s asking for you…” Draco muttered.

Blinking, the Lady of the Manor asked, “Who? Your father?”

Draco shook his head. “Him…”

Mouth parting an “O”, she followed her son up the stairs and into Lucius’ office. She saw the floating head of the Dark Lord inside of the fireplace. She hesitantly walked over to the fireplace, putting on her Lady of the Manor mask on.

“Is there something you need, my Lord?” She asked.

“Narcissa, I have in need of an assistance.” The Dark Lord grimly said. “It is the matter of my Soulmate…”

“Is something wrong with your Soulmate?” Narcissa asked.

Soulmates were a very serious thing. A lifetime of a special bond that should be treasured and loved. Both her and Lucius were Soulmates to each other. If one Soulmate hurts the other, then things between them will result in tragedy. And sometimes, in death.

“No. But apparently, Miss Lovegood. Ah, Miss Luna Lovegood suggested that you and Draco were the only ones that can help my Soulmate. Though, I would require an Unbreakable Vow from your family when sees…him.” The Dark Lord simply said. “He is of the same age as your son. I believe he and your son know each other. Though, Miss Lovegood said your son and my Soulmate tend to have problems with each other at Hogwarts.”

Oh…

Oh, no.

Narcissa’s eyes widened in horror. Her hand reached up to cover her mouth, as she said, “You don’t mean—”

“Please, do not speak of his name. I will require an Unbreakable Vow from you and your son. Lucius knows, but I have made sure he cannot talk about who my Soulmate is unless it’s with others who were in with the Vow.” Her Lord hissed out.

“I’m terribly sorry. Of course, that would make sense!” Oh, that poor boy, she thought. That poor Potter boy didn’t even get a choice in all of this!

Her Lord continued to speak, “If you and your son are free from your duties at your manor, I would need you to assist Miss Lovegood and…him for the day. When you are available, that is.”

Nodding, Narcissa replied, “Of course, my Lord. I will have my husband come with us, as well for the assistance. I will need to speak with my son and Lucius. I will give you my answer in a few hours?”

“Thank you. That is all.”

  
And with that, her Lord disappeared and Narcissa shakenly cupped her face as she breathed in and out. “Oh, that poor boy. To be my Lord’s Soulmate of all things.”

She remembers seeing the boy a few times when Draco started Hogwarts. The boy was a tiny, lanky and small thing. Pale skin that seemed to have strange bruises over. Dark circles under his eyes, and his beautiful eyes that held so much sadness in them. The boy was much, much smaller than anyone of his age. He was even much shorter than her Dragon. Such a very, sad, sad child.

“Draco has always been moaning and groaning over that boy. But now…” Narcissa whispered to herself. Something inside of her wanted to take the boy into her arms and give him all the motherly love that he’s missed.


	4. Chapter 4

The next day, standing in the grand foyer of the Slytherin Manor, stood Luna, Harry, the Malfoy family and the ever so, Dark Lord. Harry shifted on his feet, feeling uncomfortable, as Draco was staring at him and Voldemort. Lucius looked constipated, while Narcissa kept a cool face, while Draco continued to gape at them. Luna hummed happily, as she took Harry’s hand into hers, dragging him over to Draco. Voldemort stood far behind them, staring with an unreadable face with arms crossed over his chest. Though, when Harry took a glance at Voldemort, his snake face all dark. Tearing his gaze away, Harry’s heart hurt at the look.

Voldemort was his Soulmate.

  
Wasn’t he supposed to be taking care of him, instead of having someone else take care of him? Was he just a burden to Voldemort? Forcing himself to blind a couple times, he willed the burning in his eyes to go away. Luna was giving him that sad look again, which made him shake his head at her. He’ll be okay. Just like he’s always been. He didn’t need anyone to take care of him. He took care of himself since he was dropped off at the Dursley’s. Not once, no one came for him. To take him away from all the pain he was suffering from.

“Hello, Draco. Lady Malfoy. Lord Malfoy.” Harry nodded at him.

Lucius made a noise, with a short nod.

“Good morning, Heir Potter-Black.” Narcissa greeted.

Harry blinked, then remembered he was also Sirius’ only living heir. Which made him even more sad. Because of him, Sirius fell through the Veil because of Bellatrix. Harry gave a wobbly smile to Narcissa, “Harry, is fine, Lady Malfoy.”

“Then, I suggest you call me Narcissa or Cissa, Harry.” Lady Malfoy gave him a smile.

“As much as I would like this nice morning to go on a bit longer, I have other important things to do. By all means…” Voldemort said, dismissing them.

Lucius bowed to him, “Of course, my Lord. I will be with them for a short while, as I have things to finish up at the Ministry, so Severus will be the one to escort them while they…finish their duties in Diagon Alley.”

Voldemort blinked at the Potion Masters name. “Severus?” He pursed his lips.

The Malfoy Lord nodded. “Yes. He has expressed to join us later for lunch, if that is acceptable?”

Crossing his arms over his chest, Voldemort replied, “I suppose so. It is good to have another experienced Inner Circle member to keep…watch.” Though, he didn’t mention his Soulmate’s name at all.

He needed to make sure that the boy wouldn’t do anything stupid and rash to get himself killed. He will not have his own life endangered because of the boy. Dismissing them, Voldemort turned on his heels, leaving the others in the foyer, as he made his way back up to his office.

.

.

.

It hurt.

His heart felt so hurt.

Why was he treating him like this?

Why did Voldemort have to dismiss them, as if he was just another burden to be dealt with? Harry curled his hands into a fist at his side, eyes burning even more, but he didn’t want to cry and break down at how hurt his heart and soul was feeling. He ignored the painful burning in his chest. He turned around to face the Malfoy Family.

“So, I would need a new wardrobe?” Harry tried to smile.

“Yes, my Lord have instructed that I take you and Luna to Diagon Alley for the day.” Narcissa answered.

“If anything, Mother is the best when it comes to clothes.” Draco said. “Though, Mother tends to take a bit long when deciding.” He shot a look to his Mother.

Huffing, Narcissa hooked and arm around Lucius’, giving her husband and Soulmate a nod. “Because I would the best of the best quality for everyone. Now, husband of mine, you take Miss Lovegood and Harry, while I take Draco?”

“Yes, my love.” Lucius gave a warm smile to his wife.

Harry watched the love between Lord and Lady Malfoy. He was envious of them now. Even if it was just a brief moment. He could tell that both Lord and Lady Malfoy were very much in love and cared for each other.

Like how a Soulmate should be, a dark voice in his head snipped.

That made the sadness and hurt in his chest spread even more. Harry, unconsciously rubbed the front of his chest with his hand, making Lucius give him a look of concern. The older man pursed his lips, before his eyes shot to the spot that his Lord stood moments earlier. Sighing, Lucius stood a step towards Harry and Luna.

“Hold onto to me tightly. We’ll be Apparating to Diagon Alley.” Lucius said.

Both Harry and Luna held onto Lucius, while Narcissa hooked her arm around Draco’s, as all five of them disappeared with a loud pop.

.

.

.

The Malfoy Family, Luna and Harry spent the rest of the morning just cruising from shop to shop. Narcissa didn’t like much of the clothes, as Harry had protested that he didn’t want to have an expensive wardrobe. But Narcissa shot him down, saying he was an Heir to the Black and Potter line, as well as Soulmate to their Lord. So, of course, she would want him to wear beautifully tailored clothes. Harry trusted Luna, so if she trusts Narcissa, then Harry will just have to follow them. Draco shook his head at his mother, while Lucius had his arms crossed over his chest the entire time.

“Shall we take a short break for lunch? Severus will be here soon.” Narcissa commented.

As everyone made their way to a quaint and quiet restaurant to settle down, the Potions Master walked through the entrance. He searched the restaurant for them, until his dark eyes landed on Harry. He stared at the small boy, taking the image of him in, and then, made his way over to their table.

“Good afternoon, Severus.” Narcissa greeted.

“Godfather.” Draco smiled.

Harry blinked at that. Professor Snape is Draco’s Godfather? Suddenly, it made him think of Sirius. He could’ve got to live with Sirius. Maybe even be free from the Dursley’s. But no, Sirius died. He was sad that he wouldn’t be able to live with Sirius and learn about his adventures of his parents. Harry peeked up at Professor Snape, blushed as the man was staring down at him, and then he averted his eyes away.

“Now, Harry, make sure you eat only what you can, okay? We don’t want you to have an upset stomach.” Luna said casually, as if it was a normal conversation.

“Care to repeat that, Miss Lovegood?”

Harry nearly groaned when he heard that question from Professor Snape. It wasn’t his fault that he was so small and so skinny. It wasn’t his fault that he was malnourished and stunted as well. Sighing, Harry said, “Okay, Luna.”

“Oh dear, do you not feel well?” Narcissa asked.

Harry shook his head. He was starting to feel uncomfortable that everyone’s eyes were on him. He didn’t want to talk about it. Biting the inside of his lips, Harry answered, “I don’t want to talk about it. Please?” That last part came out high pitch and filled with sadness.

Severus inspected Lily’s son. Clearly, something wasn’t right. The bond from the Vow that had the older man sit next to Lily’s son. He could feel that something was wrong. As if the boy wasn’t taking care of himself. Just as he was about to open his mouth to reprimand the boy, Luna cleared her throat. He snapped his eyes away from Harry to Luna, who only gave him a look that had the hair on the back of his neck stand.

As if she was warning him of something.

To keep his mouth shut for now.

Then, that look disappeared from Luna’s eyes, and she smiled at everyone. She clapped her hands happily. “Well! I’ll make sure our Harry eats his fill! Nothing too heavy or greasy. Light and filling, of course! I suggest after we’ve had our fill of food, I can take us to a special place that may tailor to what we will be looking for, for our Harry? Yes?” She looked at each person, minus Harry.

Narcissa blinked, as she closed her menu. “Oh? I know almost every tailor and clothing shop here. Though, if it is a new one, I must say, I have not kept up with any news of it?”

Luna nodded. “It’s a very special shop. It caters to those in need of something special, and those who are Soulmates—like you and Lord Malfoy.”

Lucius suddenly became very interested. He sat up straighter, putting his elbows on the edge of the table, leaning forward. “I would like to visit this place. I suppose the work at the Ministry can wait and be dealt with back at the manor…” He murmured thoughtfully.

Narcissa almost snorted, “You mean, you just don’t want to do all the paperwork waiting for you at the Ministry.”

The other man huffed, “It can be done back at the manor. It isn’t important.”

Severus made a noise in the back of his throat. “We’ll see about that.”

.

.

.

It was nice being around people he knew. At least, he was okay with Professor Snape and Draco coming along with them. He’s still unsure about Lady and Lord Malfoy but he can see that they wanted to go them. Not because they were ordered to. Though, knowing Lucius, it was more of an order, while Narcissa is the opposite—she really does love clothes. Everyone followed Luna until she stopped in front of a red wooden door that led into a building that looked very old. The paints were peeling off. There were cracks on the large windows that faced them. Harry gave Luna a worried look.

What if she led them somewhere that could be dangerous? Who knows what will happen? Granted he trusted Luna and loved all her weird and strangeness, but at the moment? He wasn’t sure about that red door. Harry opened and closed his fists at his sides, wanting to make a comment but he just couldn’t do it until—

“My dear, are you sure this is a shop?” Narcissa asked, with a frown. “It looks to be…rundown.”

“Trust me on this, Lady Malfoy. You will love the inside of this place. Never judge a book by its cover!” Luna giggled, before she pushed the door open.

When everyone entered inside of the shop, all their jaws dropped to the floor. It was quiet, homey, and somewhat elegant. The walls were a warm pastel color. There was a few crystal chandliers that hung from the ceiling—sending warm lights down upon them. Harry took a step further and another step, and then another step. His eyes were wide at the shop. It was…

“Beautiful.” Narcissa said.

Harry could only nod. You’d think purebloods like the Malfoy’s wouldn’t step inside of this shop but knowing Luna, she would definitely prove them wrong. A young man, with pointed ears came out from the door behind the counter. His hair was long, silky and looked almost white. His eyes were the color of sky. Harry looked at the man’s ear once more, only to realize that—

“An elf?” Harry gasped softly.

Luna nodded with a huge smile. “Clothes that are made from Elves are just so…magical? It’s something so special.”

The young elf walked over to them, smiling. His bright blue eyes landed on Harry, only to freeze. His pink lips parted open in shock, sucking in a deep breath. Then, he did something that shocked everyone, including Luna. The elf knelt down on one knee, with his right hand splayed over his heart; head bowing slightly.

“Welcome, Heir Pillar.” The elf said.

“I…I…Um…” Panicking, Harry looked to the other adults, who continued to gape at the display that the elf was giving to him.

“Thank you for the welcome for Lady Magic’s Heir.” Luna greeted back. She patted Harry on the hand. “We will require the best of the best from your collection. Something that will signify that he is the Heir to Lady Magic, as well as the Soulmate to the current Dark Lord, and current Slytherin Lord. Though, white would be the best route to start off with for outer robes. Something light that he can wear on top of both sleeve and sleeveless robes.”

The elf looked up at Harry with loving eyes, as if the elf couldn’t quite believe who he was seeing. “What would Heir Pillar like?”

“Ummm…” Harry shifted on his feet. He scanned around the shop with his eyes. “I don’t feel right in my current clothes. It makes me uncomfortable. Do you have something that is both unisex and feminine?” He liked how some robes feels like dresses sometimes. He wasn’t sure how to explain it to the elf, but the elf smiled at him.

“Yes, we have many clothes that you are looking for. Follow me to the changing room, and I shall bring a few simple clothes and robes first?” The elf asked.

Harry could only nod.

.

.

.

He all kicked everyone out of the changing room, except for Luna, who was smoothing her hands over the beautiful satin robes. The elf had given him a few of A-line sleeveless dresses, that went from covering his entire neck and flowing down to his ankles. He was glad the elf had found some that weren’t so long, but then again, the elf said he could charm the outfits to fit him. Luna stuck her hands through the satin curtains, handing him a very bright A-line dress that was drenched in the color of blood. Swallowing, Harry took the outfit from her.

“Give me a second to change?” Harry asked.

“Yup. Take your time.” Luna said from the other side of the curtain.

The raven-haired boy slowly took his clothes off layer by layer. His eyes on the floor length mirror. He inspected himself and frowned. He really was small, lanky and very skinny. His ribs were almost poking out, but it wasn’t as bad since he had arrived to Hogwarts, eating as much as his body could pack. Ever so slowly, he turned around to look at his back.

It was so…

Ugly.

All the crisscross scars that littered starting from the back of his shoulder blades, down to the back of his buttocks. There were bruises that were still healing as well. And recent scars before the 2nd war came, when he was stuck with the Dursley’s were slowly healing. Some of the scars had faded but you can still the jagged marks all over his body. It wasn’t a pretty sight at all. Uncle Vernon loved marking his skin up so bad. Either with a belt, whip or sometimes, even a knife. No matter how many times, his life was being beaten out of him, Harry didn’t want to die yet. He hasn’t even started on his life yet. He was ecstatic and overjoyed when he’d received his Hogwarts letter—he cried as he could be away for weeks and months with freedom from the abuse.

It was the happiest moments for him, until the Headmaster sent him back to the Dursley’s so many times, no matter how much he begged to stay at Hogwarts. It hurt that none of the adults he tried asking for help, wouldn’t want to help him. So, he stopped asking for him.

Sighing, Harry looked away from the mirror as he tried on the beautiful blood red dress. It was a simple dress, really. But the fabric was soft and smooth and that of a high quality. He slipped the dress on and immediately sighed in content. It felt so good on is skin. He was just starting to get comfortable with his body, as his body was so different from anyone else. Luna had stayed by his side the entire time, and she knew that his body was both female and male. A hermaphrodite, she had said. They were almost non-existent in both worlds, but once in a while, one would be born as a hermaphrodite. It was a blessing; Luna had told him.

Though, he wasn’t sure about a blessing. His entire life was a total joke with lots and lots of pain. He felt like his life was a curse, than a blessing. He wasn’t sure what Voldemort wanted from him. Especially, their Soulmate bond issue, as well as their marital relationship. The other wizard avoided him like the plague, which made his heart hurt once again. Harry rubbed at his aching chest, trying to will the pain to go away. He didn’t like that the pain comes and go whenever he thought about Voldemort. It just hurt to think about it.

Harry shook his head to go back to inspecting the dress. To be honest, the dress really looked like a robe. It was sleeveless, so only parts of his shoulder blades showed. It hugged around his chest snugly, flowing down to his ankles. Normal shoes wouldn’t go well with these kinds of outfits. He turned this way and that way, liking he way it flowed around him. The top of the dress came all the way up to his neck in an elegant fashion. He really liked the dress a lot.

“Harry?” Came Narcissa’s voice.

“Yes?” Harry answered back.

“Would you perhaps, try this robe on over whatever outfit you’re wearing?” She asked.

Blinking, Harry poked his head out through the curtains and nearly gasped in shock at the beautiful and almost translucent robe that she was holding up. He spotted the elf standing behind her, giving him a nod. Harry gently took the robe into his hands, feeling the sheer smoothness of the fabric.

“This type of robe is very common among the elves,” The shop elf commented. “It goes well with the outfit that your friend had chosen for you. It would make you look otherworldly, which is the point of my shop in the first place.”

Harry looked at the robe with giddy. It looked so pretty! He pulled back from the curtains, as he slipped the sheer robes over the outfit he was wearing. He nearly gasped in surprise. It shimmered around him subtly. The robe was white, of course but it was see-through and looking almost translucent enough that it matched well with the red dress he had on.

“Harry, I believe we would like to see what you have on.” Luna said from the other side.

“Um. Okay!” Harry called out. He parted the curtains and move it aside, only to freeze at the looks at everyone, including the shop elf was giving him.

.

.

.

“Oh, my.” Narcissa covered her mouth with the back of her hand.

The boy looked absolutely stunning! Beautiful and ethereal. His hair was a mess but in a good way, that helped the colors of the outfit pop out. His eyes were so bright as well! Narcissa now knew why Harry was chosen to be her Lord’s Soulmate. Though, her Lord hadn’t shown Harry his normal, handsome and charming face yet but if they were to have children together. Goodness, their children will look otherworldly!

Draco gaped at his rival. Sweet Merlin, Harry looked as if he didn’t even belong in the magical world! As much as he hates to admit, Harry looked beautiful. Not handsome like the Dark Lord, but beautiful in a soft, innocent and pure way. He just couldn’t put it into words. The dress and robe fit Harry perfectly. The clothes that had during Hogwarts, though, they were ugly and not what anyone would wear.

Lucius made a choking sound in the back of his throat, as he sent a wild look to his friend. The Potions Master rose an eyebrow up, giving him the same look at he was giving him. He was shocked, per say. That the Potter boy would look even smaller, shorter and very exquisite. If he wasn’t Narcissa’s true Soulmate, then he maybe would’ve pursue the boy to become his, though his Lord would probably kill him with a killing curse.

Luna skipped over to Harry, taking his entire being in. She circled around him, nodding happily. “You look almost like an elf, Harry! I daresay, that if we didn’t know who you were, we would’ve thought you to be an elf from the royal line! We must get this entire outfit!” She said to the shop elf.

“Yes, please. May we get a few of the same dress, in the colors green, black and purple, with some high necks, sleeveless and with sleeves? We would like to also get that beautiful sheer robes in the color white, but if there are other designs on it? May we get about a few of that as well?” Narcissa quickly told the shop elf.

“I will be back with your outfits.” The elf half bowed to Harry. “Heir Pillar looks very exotic and ethereal, I must say. Please, do not be offended by my words.” The elf said, as he straightened his back. “I must say that whoever your Soulmate is, he must be very lucky to have a pretty Soulmate like you.” With that, the elf disappeared off to find more of the same outfits.

.

.

.

Tom stroked his fingers over Nagini’s head. His mind replaying over everything the past week. His mindscape was in disarray, and he had a difficult time concentrating. Every time he would close his eyes, just to think, Avada Kedavra eyes flashed in his mind. That ruined his entire mood and day. He didn’t want to think about…him. He didn’t want to let his mind be filled with thoughts about his Soulmate. There was just something about the green-eyed boy that had something inside of him hum with happiness. That giant void inside of his heart and soul wanting to be filled up with everything that is of his Soulmate.

And he hated it.

So much.

Biting his lips, Tom closed his eyes. His emotions were…

He needed to get his emotions under control. He didn’t like being out of his control with his emotions. He needed to remain stoic, emotionless and cold.

Nagini wriggled in his lap, lifted her head up with her tongue tasting the air. _“Tom. What has you so angry?”_ She asked.

_“Who do you think?”_ Tom spat out. _“I do not like having a Soulmate, Nagini.”_

_“You wizards are so strange! A Soulmate is someone who is your equal! Someone who can love you, no matter what you’ve done. They forgive and accept you. Why must you find this hard to accept, my Tom?”_ Nagini hissed at him.

_“Having Soulmates makes you weak and unprotected.”_ He growled.

Nagini rose up, hissing back in a lecture, _“You humans are so strange! When one mates for life, it is forever! It is the same concept as a Soulmate. But more! It is something to cherish and protect! Like how a Dragon protects his treasure!”_

Tom turned to look away, feeling the anger inside of him rising at the thought of his Soulmate again. He didn’t want to feel this prison that he was in. It didn’t make him happy at all. He was basically trapped in something that was out of his control. Again. And he hated it so much with a passion. The first war, he almost died and he vowed never to be weak and scared ever again. He made a promise to himself that he would make sure that the Light will reap what they sow, for casting aside those in need. It was a reason why he had accepted so many as his Death Eaters. They needed a purpose in life. Unlike the Light Side, that never tells the truth, he was a Dark Lord for a reason. He would never lie and hide the truth.

_“Fine. Be that way, my Tom!”_ Nagini snapped her jaws at him, which made him flinch because he’s never heard her so angry like this before. _“I can feel the Hatchling coming through the wards! You can stay here and act like an insolent child you are, while I go play with my new Hatchling!”_

His Horcrux and familiar slithered off of his laps, as he sighed watching her slid through the doors, he waved opened for her. Tom fisted his hands on top of the desk until he felt his nails digging into his skin. Why did it feel as if he was losing someone precious to him? He rubbed at his chest, frowning at this strange feeling of loss of watching his Horcrux leave him.

His heart hurt for some reason when he saw a flash of green-eyes in his mind once more.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom's real face reveal and a certain locket.

Meetings after meetings with all of his Death Eaters, Tom was planning to host one to introduce his Soulmate to the rest of his Death Eaters. Though, a few knew already but mostly, they were Death Eaters in his Inner Circle. He had to introduce the boy or else, in case any of his Death Eaters get the wrong idea, and they end up hurting the boy, which will compromise his own safety. This is why as much as he liked having a Soulmate, the downside was their own sanity and safety. Having Soulmates made one…weak. And the more he thought about it, the more it irritated him. His life was in the boy’s hand. It was somewhat fitting that the Chosen One was his Soulmate. The thought grated his nerves.

Yes, he would have to introduce his Soulmate to the Death Eaters. Though, now that he thought about hosting an introduction party, his mind went back to a certain blonde girl. It was just a few days ago, that she had asked him for Lady Malfoy to take the boy to get a new wardrobe. He hoped that the girl would at least give the boy proper wardrobes for future parties or any important meetings. He wouldn’t have the boy disgrace him by wearing those disgraceful clothes that he’s seen the boy had worn multiple times.

“Really, it’s as if he has no sense of common sense for wizard wardrobe.” Tom muttered, eyes narrowing as he scribbled on the parchment paper in front of him.

As the morning passed, it became past noon. His stomach gave a loud protest, making him sigh in defeat. Suppose he should go find something to eat. He needed to get out of his office for a bit. He also prayed that he won’t meet the boy on the way to the dining room. Shaking his head, Tom summoned his house-elf. The shaking house-elf stared at him with large eyes.

“Yes, Master Slytherin?”

Tom wanted to roll his eyes. Sometimes, he forgets that he was the current Slytherin Lord. Red eyes stared at the house-elf for a brief moment, before he said, “I will be eating in the family dining room for lunch. Something simple with beef and vegetables.”

“Of course, Master Slytherin!” The house-elf squeaked and then disappeared.

The Dark Lord walked out of his office, making his way down to the dinning room. When he reached the doors, he paused. Something inside of his heart tugged, making him frown. It was a feeling of content and happiness. Feelings that he didn’t associate himself with. He pushed the doors open silently, only to freeze at the doorway. There, sitting at the dinning table, sat his Soulmate. The boy was wearing a satin green long sleeve shirt, black slacks, and his eyes were focused on the food in front of him. Something akin to pleasure curled in the middle of his chest, as he took in the slender neck, small tears, messy hair, and circle spectacles.

He watched as the boy took a slice of meet on the fork, bringing it up to his mouth. His red ruby eyes drawn on those utterly pink lips wrapped around the fork. Tom snapped his gaze away, feeling angry at himself for feeling something for the boy. He slammed his mental shields up, pushing his emotions down. When he looked back up, he noticed that the boy frowned and was rubbing the center of his chest. Tom swept into the room, making sure to make his presence known. He took in satisfaction that the boy jumped—those green-eyes meeting his red ones. Green-eyes widened in shock, which Tom realized that he didn’t put his glamour up.

Oh well.

The boy needed to see the true face behind his Dark Lord’s face.

“Harry.” He greeted.

“Voldemort…” The boy solemnly greeted back. His voice small and so quiet, that Tom almost missed what the boy said.

The Dark Lord sat at the head of the table, where Harry was on his right side. His own plate and drink appeared in front of him. He looked down at the roasted beef and vegetables laying all pretty on his plate. The house-elf paired his plate with a good wine. Tom took the utensils, stabbing the meat with the fork, and then, he used the knife to cut through the meat. As he was enjoying his rather quiet meal, even though he hadn’t wanted to see the boy, the center of his heart seemed to be filled with something—not while noticing that a certain green-eyed boy was staring at him, cheeks flush.

.

.

.

The man that had entered the dining room was not who he was expecting. This was the Dark Lord? He thought it was some Death Eater, until he saw the dripping red ruby eyes. The man was tall, obviously. His hair was elegantly combed to the side, skin pale and smooth with no scars. The man’s chin was cut so handsomely. You could see that the man was packed with muscles, from the way his shirt strained and stretched over his chest and waist in such a very nice way. His heart jumped in an erratic fashion because…

The Dark Lord was so…

Handsome?

No, it didn’t exactly describe the man.

His heart stuttered that his Soulmate was not wearing that ugly snake face. He was still shocked that behind the snake face was this handsome man’s face of his Soulmate of course. But still, handsome was not the word that he was looking for. Harry continued to watch Voldemort. Eyes on the man, as he sat down at the head of the table. Food appeared in front of the man. Harry glanced down at his long and elegant fingers picking up the knife and fork. Eyes widened in shock, as something else shot down to his southern part of his body when he watched the older man take in the piece of meat into his mouth. Harry’s eyes trailed on that apple bottom.

Sexy was the word that seemed to fit Voldemort.

His hands looked huge, his shoulders were broad, he was wearing gold bracelet with a green ruby on it on his wrist. Harry continued to inspect the man, until said man looked up, catching him on the act. Flushing brightly, Harry tore his eyes away from the man to look down at his own plate. He stuffed his mouth with the delicious and sweet vegetables. His stomach was protesting so bad. He was beginning to feel too full, even though he only ate a few bites of the meat and vegetables. He swallowed the food in his mouth down, wincing at the bile that wanted to come up his throat. No, he didn’t want to throw up. His stomach just couldn’t handle any harsh food nor pack a huge amount of food in his stomach.

It was all due to his malnourishment, of course. By the Dursely’s.

Sighing, Harry set his fork down to reach for his glass of juice to take a few sips until Voldemort spoke.

“This weekend, I will be hosting a grand party for the Dark Side—preferably, it will be my Death Eaters and their families that will be attending.” Voldemort said.

Harry turned his head to look at the other man. “This weekend?”

The older man nodded. “It is to introduce you as my…Soulmate.” The man seemed to sneer at the word, which made Harry’s heart crush even more.

He felt as if he was being a burden after all. Just the way that Voldemort said the word Soulmate, made his eyes burn. He wasn’t even important enough to have Voldemort spend time with him. Aren’t all Soulmates supposed to be together the first few months to establish their bond? Was he that repulsive that the other man didn’t want to touch him? Granted he’s still young, but just a touch on the skin, or a kiss on the cheek, or even holding his hands will be enough to keep the pain in his chest away. He absently nodded at Voldemort’s words.

“I would like it if you…wore something more suitable to the event.” Voldemort added.

Harry bit his lips at that. It wasn’t like he had any proper clothes! All his clothes were hand me downs from Dudley. His clothes were too ugly, too big, it had tears and holes in them. It wasn’t that he wanted to get new clothes. His body was strange. Well, if Luna heard him say that about himself, she’ll probably beat him with a broomstick, or so that’s what she told him multiple times. His body wasn’t well…normal. Granted there may be a few people with the kind of body he has, but he was very self-conscious about it. Male clothes didn’t feel right on him majority of the time. And female clothes were almost perfect, but he wasn’t fond of anything so flashy. He needed something in-between. He liked it whenever he wore robes, as they felt flowy on him, and he liked the feeling of it feeling like a dress. It was so complicated to explain to people why he couldn’t wear certain clothes because it made him uncomfortable, or it didn’t sit well on his body.

He thanked Lady Magic for Luna. When she took him to that shop the other day, his body seemed to radiate in happiness. The shop elf had given him so many clothes! They were beautiful in a way, that the outfits sat well on him. It made him feel happy as well as comfortable in his own skin. The shop elf had told him that it was normal for someone like me to feel as if they couldn’t find the right clothes or feel comfortable in their own body. And that was why the shop elf made the clothes, catering to not only Elves, but any magical beings looking to be comfortable in their own skin and chose the outfits that calls out to them.

Sighing, Harry peeked at Voldemort. The man was still chewing on the meat, so Harry said, slowly, “I will dress…appropriately.”

Voldemort nodded, “Good.” Then, the man became quiet, as if he had just dismissed Harry.

It annoyed Harry for some reason, that the other man wasn’t paying attention to him. Wasn’t giving him his full attention. The pain inside of his chest started up again, making Harry feeling weak for some reason. He sighed as he stood up, which made the other man look up at him with a raised brow. “I’m tired…” Harry mumbled.

  
And then, he left Voldemort to eat alone.

He didn’t want to stay near someone who may not even love him. It hurt to think about it, but it is what it is, he thought as he made his way back up to his own bedroom. When he reached to the door that lead to his bedroom, he saw that Luna twirled from out of her room. She stopped as soon as her eyes landed on him, tilted her head, and then gave a smile.

“I suppose a party is in order?” Luna asked.

Blinking, Harry nodded. “Um, yeah. Voldemort just told me.”

Luna nodded, as she came to bring him into his room. “Well, I suppose we’ll make you look spectacular for the party! We need to make you turn heads, as well as make others want you.”

Harry sputtered, “What! No! I don’t want anyone to look at me!”

The blonde girl shook her head, “Nooooo. We need to make sure that you will turn the Dark Lord’s head. Have his attention all on you. You are the guest of honor after all.”

Rolling his eyes, Harry muttered, “Right, not like the man cares anyway. He just wants to make sure that I don’t end up dead so he can live longer.”

The blonde girl sighed in defeat, “Harry, I know that the Dark Lord right now isn’t such a…gentleman. But he will see the error of his ways.”

Harry threw his body onto the bed, sighing deeply into the mattress. He heard Luna going through his new wardrobe. Half of his wardrobe was filled top to bottom to start off with. Courtesy of both Luna and Narcissa, of course. They just couldn’t stop themselves, trying to dress him up. Suddenly, he heard Luna clearing her throat. Harry turned to the side, staring at Luna, who held the same dress he had worn at the shop the other day, as well as a green and purple one. All three of the dresses were high necks, and long sleeves that ended at the wrist.

“Though, I quite like the green,” Luna said as she lifted up the deep blood red dress with her other hand, “I also like this red one. It matches quite well with the Dark Lord’s eyes. Though, we may need to find a jewelry that will have a green, emerald diamond on it to match your eyes with…” The girl muttered to herself. She pushed the outfits into his hands.

“Do I have to try them on?” Harry whined.

Luna blinked, “Of course, Harry! You will love all the outfits soon, in the future! They will make you feel more happier and more comfortable! You will love to wear nothing but these outfits! We will make the fearsome, Dark Lord fall and grovel at your feet in no time!”

Harry pursed his lips. He wasn’t sure about that. The man seemed so emotionless and so, very cold towards him. He’s still not sure what to expect from the man, at all. He wanted to get to know more of the man but he just keeps evading him. He felt fingers brushed over his hands, making him pull away from his thoughts as he stared up into Luna’s eyes. The girl quirked a brow at him.

“I also have found something spectacular the other day. Don’t tell the Dark Lord that I went snooping, but it called to me somehow, and I found it. I felt as if I should give it to you and the energy and magical aura from it seemed to belong to you. The Dark Lord won’t even notice that it’s missing!” Luna said. She took out a black jewelry box. It was a velvet box that just screamed pureblood obviously. She carefully handed it to him as he took the box into his small hands.

His heart lurched deeply inside of his chest, wanting and demanding him to open the box. Heart beating rapidly, Harry gently opened the box only to gasp. There, nestled deep inside of the velvet box was a gold locket. It had a green snake adorned in the middle of the locket. Harry gently picked up the locket, eyes on the locket. As if it belonged to him, somehow. The magic and energy radiating from the locket felt almost like…

“Voldemort…” Harry whispered, eyes seemed to go unfocused as he cupped the locket with his hands, bringing it up to his aching chest lovingly. “It feels like him…”

The locket came to life. Humming in excitement and in awe as it was nestled within such loving and caring hands. And knew that the person that was holding it was someone so precious to it. Harry whimpered softly, wanting to wear nothing but the locket on him. He curled his fingers over the locket, wanting to wear it right away. The locket wanted Harry to caress it, to kiss it, to keep it by his side. And the aching part inside of Harry’s chest started to go away just briefly, though the boy missed it when a soft voice echoed inside of his mind from deep within the locket.

_There you are my love_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're going to need more Luna snooping around to find the Horcruxes for Harry, because you know...Tom is an idiot and in denial, of course.


End file.
